Sleepwalking Will
by littlegayboi
Summary: Will snaps out of a sleepwalking episode in front of Hannibal's house. Hannibal does his best to comfort Will, in all ways possible


"My name is Will Graham, I am in Wolftrap, Virgina and it is one seventeen in the morning" he recited to himself as he tried to figure out just _where_ in Wolftrap Virginia he was. He was standing in his boxers and a t-shirt, not unlike other sleepwalking episodes he had experienced. This place looked familiar to him, but he couldn't quite pinpoint why. He decided to walk around, tried to find some other form of life – after all, it was a Friday night. He found a house, and realized why it looked so familiar – he found himself at Hannibal's house. Will decided that knocking on his door was a good idea, seeing as he would not have any way to get back to his house, Dr. Lecter might be able to help him out.

Will knocked on the door and Dr. Lecter answered

"William, what are you doing here so late? Is everything alright?" he said, as he stood in his silk sleeping suit and leather slippers that were undoubtedly not from the skin of a cow or a pig.

"I had another episode of sleepwalking, and somehow ended up here" Will said, uncomfortable in the cold in just his boxers and a ratty old t-shirt.

"Please, come in. Would you like some tea?" Dr. Lecter offered

"Tea would be great, thanks" Will said.

As Dr. Lecter put on the kettle in his magnificent kitchen, Will could not help but feel little tugs at his groin. He convinced himself that there is nothing there between them, but at the same time, he couldn't help but feel that there might just be something. This was all very confusing for Will – he had a few flings with men in college; however, it never turned into anything more, just a few drunken mistakes.

As Dr. Lecter made tea for both himself and Will, he also felt a slight connection – a bud of attraction- to Will. It didn't make sense – Will was an unkempt, sick man, not to mention his unofficial patient. There was no reason for him to be attracted to Will, although Dr. Lecter's brief foray into gay relationships made him crave that type of connection once again, and Will's type was right up his alley. Dr. Lecter puts those thoughts aside, as there was no way Will would reciprocate these feelings. As far as he knew, Will was straight, and had no desire for him, or for any other man at all.

Dr. Lecter handed Will his tea, purposely brushed their hands together – lingering on Will's rough fingers for a moment longer than necessary.

Will recognized this physical connection, as slight as it was, and asked himself whether it meant anything. Dr. Lecter was a very deliberate man, so this touch had to mean something, but Will wasn't sure what.

"Are you enjoying your tea, Will?" Dr. Lecter asked after Will had taken a few sips, with genuine concern in his tone

"Yes, quite. Thank you for opening your home to me at such a late hour, Dr. Lecter – I didn't know where else to turn" Will countered.

"Please, Will, call me Hannibal. There is no need for such formalities outside of the office." Hannibal said as he took a sip from his cup. "What do you think brought you here, to my house tonight, Will?" Hannibal asked, secretly wishing that Will would give him some hint of reciprocated attraction.

"I'm not sure, I always feel more stable when I'm with you, for some reason, Hannibal. I'm not sure. Your presence is quite comforting to me." Will said, hoping that Hannibal got the hint.

Hannibal came around to the other side of the island that Will was sitting at, pretending not to notice the slight bulge in Will's boxers. Hannibal's stomach did a somersault, and he realized that maybe Will did reciprocate his feelings. Hannibal sat down next to him, trying not to let his eyes wander.

As Hannibal sat down, Will couldn't seem to stop the blood flow to a certain area of his body – this was making it a challenge to hide his emerging boner and still not be rude to Hannibal – after all, he should be facing Hannibal when he was talking to Will. Because of the brief extended contact, if he was interested, he knew now that Will was very happy to oblige. Will had finished his tea, and Hannibal reached over him to take the mug. Will wanted to let Hannibal take the plunge - both metaphorically and physically- but he got so impatient that he thought, "fuck it – I'll either make an embarrassment of myself, or it'll turn out really great", and gave Hannibal a quick peck on the lips. Hannibal seemed a bit taken aback; but that may have just been the awkward position Hannibal was in – sitting sideways, reaching over Will for the mug, while facing him. Will immediately took back what he did.

"Uhhh- I'm really sorry about that, I guess the lack of self-control that I have while sleepwalking has carried on to this post-sleepwalking phase. I'll just see myself out – I think I have my phone in here somewhere, so I'll call myself a taxi. Thanks for the tea!" Will said hurriedly, as he rushed out the door.

"Will…" Hannibal said

Will answered, not knowing what would come next. "Yes?" he said in the smallest voice he had

"I would prefer you not leave," Hannibal said, as he walked over to Will, pinned him up against the wall and pressed his mouth against Wills.

Will couldn't help but get even harder – his dick was throbbing as it rubbed against Hannibal's thighs. It may just be where he was standing, but it seemed that Hannibal was just as excited as Will.

Hannibal kissed Will deeply, their tongues jousting for control. Will knew that Hannibal would eventually win, but there was nothing wrong with playing for a bit. Eventually, Will gave in and Hannibal was skillfully playing with Will's limp tongue, as they made their way upstairs. Will didn't want to rip Hannibal's silk sleeping suit, but the craving for their skin to touch was unbearable enough that he did rip it off, and hoped that he could afford to fix it, although Hannibal didn't seem quite too concerned.

At this point, Hannibal was shirtless, and obviously not wearing any underwear – he had such a strong boner that his sleeping pants didn't fit him anymore. As they continued kissing, Will managed to drop Hannibal's pants too, letting them fall in a puddle on the floor, as they continued stumbling to the bed. At this point, Hannibal ripped Will's dirty cotton shirt off, quite a feat, as the shirt was strong and wet, and threw it somewhere where they needed not worry about it.

Hannibal pinned Will up against the wall and slowly dropped to his knees. He dragged down Will's boxer briefs and watched as his swollen cock escaped the cloth prison. Hannibal immediately started licking Will's full penis – licking around the head before he fully took it in his mouth and deep throated it. Will could do nothing except moan with pleasure. Hannibal slowly began pumping it and brought Will right to the edge of orgasm, when suddenly Hannibal stopped. He got up with a smirk on his face and began to kiss Will once again. Will's penis was so full, it was throbbing, and yet he realized that this was exactly what Hannibal wanted. Hannibal began leading Will to the bed. Eventually, he ripped his mouth away from Will's and said calmly, "lay down, on your back, and if you do not obey, I will punish you" Will had no doubt that Hannibal would, so he did exactly as Hannibal said. Hannibal started sucking at his cock again, bringing Will to the edge, yet not quite letting him reach climax.

Will suspected that Hannibal had done this before. As Hannibal ripped his lips away from Will's sweet dick, he grabbed a bottle of lube. He started kissing Will's stomach and moved his way up to Will's neck and ear. Will was in a blissful state – what he never thought would happen was happening, and was is far better than he could have ever imagined. Hannibal brought himself to his knees, straddling Will. Will could hear the "click" of a lube bottle and suddenly he felt a slippery substance drawing a circle around his hole. He felt one finger, penetrating his tight ring of muscles, as Hannibal started to stretch it out to make room for his cock. Suddenly, two fingers were in there, wiggling their way around, just slightly stroking Will's prostate, enough to torture him but not enough to make him cum. Hannibal pulled his fingers out and whispered into Will's ear

"What do you want me to do to you?"

Will answered by saying, "Hannibal, I want you to fuck me. Hard."

Hannibal responded by cooing "I'm glad you said that. When I'm done with you, you won't be able to walk"

Will responded to that statement with a groan of pleasure as he felt Hannibal's head start to make it's way into his hole. Will had perched his legs on Hannibal's shoulders, and suddenly, Hannibal started to fuck him. Hard. Will could barely stand the pain, but Hannibal knew what he was doing. Suddenly, he was hitting the sweet spot, right on Will's prostate. Will started to cry with the intense mix of pleasure and pain, and suddenly, he could feel Hannibal's warm, slippery cum inside of him, just as he started to cum. Hannibal doesn't stop, although his cock was throbbing. He grabbed Will's cock and pumped it until Will was seeing stars. Will was exhausted, yet Hannibal didn't stop. Hannibal growled

"If you don't cum again for me, Will, I will have to punish you."

Will just couldn't, as much as he wanted to, so Hannibal got down, grabbed some restraints and skillfully tied them up to the bedpost. Will asked Hannibal what he was doing, and Hannibal responded, "If you can't cum yourself, clearly you must be punished". Without realizing it, Will's hands and feet were tied to Hannibal's bedpost, giving just enough slack so that when Hannibal demanded Will get on his knees, he was able to. Hannibal also managed to tie a blindfold to Will's face, so he had no clue what was going on either.

Will heard the "click" of the lube bottle top, and started to try to figure out what was happening. Hannibal realized this and threw Will a curveball. He got underneath Will and started to suck on his cock once again, pumping so hard that Will couldn't help but cum, right into Hannibal's mouth. Hannibal was careful to swallow every drop. When Hannibal brought out the lube bottle this time, he didn't pretend he was going to do anything except for fuck Will into next year. This time, there was no prep – Hannibal coated his cock with lube and Will gasped as it's thrusted into his hole. He felt that burning friction, but Hannibal had managed to hit just the right spot. Will arched his back to try to get Hannibal deeper inside of him – he managed to hit just the right spot and as exhausted as Will was from the blow job, he was cumming again. Hannibal didn't stop there and Will doesn't think he could go on until he felt a hand reach around and grab his cock at the base. He felt the blood welling up as he came yet again.

Hannibal was satisfied with this assessment as he pulled himself out of Will, untied him and let him lie down. Will was not finished yet though – Hannibal was laying on his back, pleased at Will's performance, his cock partially hard as Will started fingering it, playing with the base and flicking the head. Eventually, Hannibal was hard again and Will brought his mouth down on it. He started to suck and toy gently with Hannibal's dick, eventually he deep throated him so far that his entire dick was encapsulated in Will's mouth and throat. Hannibal moaned with pleasure, as Will continueed pumping Hannibal's dick up and down with his mouth. Hannibal came so hard in Will's mouth that Will had to swallow multiple times to take it all down. When Will was finished, he crawled up to Hannibal, and they started to cuddle.

This may not have been expected, but this experience was more than Will or Hannibal could have ever hoped for. They were like two puzzle pieces, fitting perfectly with one another. They both think about how to navigate this relationship as they fell gently into sleep, holding each other, naked, underneath the sheets. Will did not sleepwalk anymore that night and he slept the most soundly he had in years.

Will and Hannibal both realized that this was what they both wanted, to lie, tangled in a heap of skin together, every night.


End file.
